


littlethings

by alicialeila



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, See individual chapters for tags and warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicialeila/pseuds/alicialeila
Summary: a collection of mikototsu drabbles and ficlets





	1. i choose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kusanagi's getting married; Totsuka thinks about marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue when/what timeline this would take place in; I just wanted to write pining!Totsuka.
> 
> Blame this on a) the fact that I've been thinking about marriage and b) that I've been looking at official arts where Mikoto is looking Like That with his tie all undone.

**i choose you**

 

 

“I can’t believe I’m getting married,” Kusanagi slurs. Between shots of whiskey, expensive wine and cheap beer, he’s had enough alcohol that he should probably be passed out by now, but he’s still awake.

Well, mostly.

Amused, Totsuka watches his eyes flutter as he fights the pull of sleep.

Kusanagi lounges on the couch in Homra, with Mikoto’s head in his lap. Totsuka’s on the floor, curled at Kusanagi’s feet, cheek pressed into his knee. Kusanagi’s fingers rest absently on Totsuka’s head, like a prolonged pat, and it reminds Totsuka of when he was fifteen and Kusanagi treated him a little bit like a little brother, and a lot like a new puppy.

They’re the only ones who made it back to Homra after the spectacular events of Kusanagi’s bachelor party. They’d all put on fancy suits, the Homra boys, and headed to a high-end bar, then a casino, then a bar that had certainly not been high-end, before coming back to Homra. They’d lost everyone else along the way: Yata, Kamamoto, Chitose, Dewa, Bandou, Shohei, Eric, and Fujishima. Come to think of it, he’s not even sure that Yata and Kamamoto made it to the casino.

But it’s nice, Totsuka thinks, being just the three of them like this. It reminds him of simpler times.

He smiles at the look of wonder on Kusanagi’s face. “Awashima-san is a very lucky lady,” Totsuka says. He’s drunk but not too bad; he’s mostly just fuzzy and warm.

“I think it’s the other way around,” Mikoto mutters with a snicker, and Kusanagi knocks him on the top of the head.

Kusanagi continues his drunken contemplation, eyebrows furrowed seriously. “’S weird. I never really imagined getting married.”

Totsuka grins into Kusanagi’s knee. Kusanagi had admitted to being somewhat of a player in his younger days. It’s no surprise that he’d had no plans of settling down with one person.

“What about you, Totsuka?” Kusanagi’s fingers run through his hair, scratching at his head, and it feels very nice. “You ever imagine getting married?”

Totsuka hums. He’s never really fantasized about a wedding for himself; certainly not the elegant, somewhat extravagant one Kusanagi has planned. Perhaps it’s because he grew up so poor, or because he’s never even been to a wedding.

But that’s not what Kusanagi means, is it? He’s not talking about a wedding. He’s talking about marriage.

He doesn’t remember his biological parents, and his adoptive father had raised him alone, after his wife had left him. Totsuka can’t think of a moment, as a child or as a teenager, where he’d seen an actual, proper married couple and thought, That’s what I want.

But he’d been fourteen years old when the idea of being with someone forever had crept into his heart, no longer an abstract concept, but something to long for.

When he’s allowed himself to daydream, it’s about holding strong, rough hands in his, and late nights spent laughing and cuddling, and lovemaking, and living with your favorite person in the world, and loving them unconditionally, and being loved unconditionally in return. That’s probably what a lot of people would think of as marriage, right? Even without rings and suits and legal certificates.

“No,” he says, after what was probably too long a pause.

“Really?” Kusanagi sounds surprised. “You should.”

Totsuka chuckles. “Kusanagi-san, are you proposing to me the day before your wedding?”

“Shut up,” Kusanagi scowls, ruffling Totsuka’s hair. His eyes are drooping now, but he murmurs, “I just mean, you already cook, clean, and, like, sew dresses for Anna. And you do kind of mother some of the younger boys, sometimes.” Kusanagi giggles. “You’d make a good wife.” His words catch up to him, and then his eyes fly open. “Wait,” he sputters.

Totsuka blinks, a million different replies on the tip of his tongue. He snorts and says, “Does Awashima-san know you’ve got such high expectations of your wife?”

Mikoto snickers, and Kusanagi pouts. “I just meant,” Kusanagi says, “that I could see it, you know? You getting married.”

Totsuka’s heart aches a little. He knows, though, that he can never marry the person he pictures spending his life with, issues of unrequited feelings and legal practicalities and all.

There’s a comfortable silence until Kusanagi pokes Mikoto’s cheek and asks, “What about you, Mikoto?” He must be teasing, because he asks the question like he already knows the answer. There’s no reply. Mikoto’s probably already fallen asleep. Kusanagi snickers. “Imagine?” he asks Totsuka, and Totsuka wants to say no, he tries not to think about that at all.

Kusanagi looks at Totsuka then, and something serious passes over his face. “Totsuka,” he says, but then the rest is muddled as his eyes shut and his breathing slows.

“Kusanagi-san?” Totsuka whispers, but there’s no reply.

Totsuka pats Kusanagi’s knee lovingly before getting up in search of a couple of blankets for Kusanagi and Mikoto. He takes the first and lays it over Mikoto, letting his fingers brush the warm skin of his neck as he covers his shoulders. Mikoto’s eyes blink open, and Totsuka freezes, feeling absurdly like he’s been caught red-handed.

Totsuka’s about to say something, maybe blame it on the little alcohol he’d had, but Mikoto is sitting up, yawning. “I’ll sleep upstairs,” he says, rising from the couch.

Totsuka tries to shift Kusanagi into a more comfortable position, and then covers him with both blankets. “Good night, Kusanagi-san,” he whispers, patting Kusanagi on the head. He hopes he won’t be too sore the next day.

Kusanagi shifts a little, and murmurs something like, “I can’t wait,” but he doesn’t wake.

Totsuka hovers at the door, ready for his walk home, as Mikoto ascends the stairs up to his apartment. “King,” he says, and Mikoto turns to look at him. “Can I ask you something?”

There’s a long pause, and Totsuka regrets opening his mouth.

He bites his lip. “Will you promise me that you wont start a fight with Munakata-san tomorrow?” His lips twist into a smile, and Mikoto glares at him.

“Good night, Totsuka,” Mikoto grumbles before disappearing through the door at the top of the stairs.

Totsuka’s smiling as he walks home, even though his heart is fluttering and stomach is twisting for reasons other than his excitement for tomorrow.

The cool night air helps.

 

*

The ceremony is beautiful.

For a gang of self-proclaimed badasses, the boys of Homra are surprisingly emotional, and Totsuka holds in a laugh when he sees some of them tear up. Kusanagi looks handsome, and happy, and Awashima-san—well, not anymore, Totsuka supposes—makes a truly stunning bride. Kusanagi’s look of pure awe when Awashima walks down the aisle had brings tears to Totsuka’s own eyes. Mikoto stands beside Kusanagi as his best man, looking far too good in his suit. Totsuka’s heart warms as Mikoto cracks the smallest of smiles. Anna’s the flower girl, and her frilly white dress and red flower petals are just about the cutest thing Totsuka’d ever seen. He makes her pose for way too many pictures.

The reception is lively, and members of both Homra and Scepter 4 are on their very best behavior. Totsuka frowns when Munakata stands too close to Mikoto, and it’s not because he’s afraid someone’s going to take a swing.

(It hadn’t taken Totsuka long to realize that Munakata stands too close to pretty much everyone, but that doesn’t mean Totsuka has to like it, right?)

Totsuka takes to documenting the evening, his camera in hand. And there’s a lot to observe, really:

Yata and Fushimi glare at each other from across the room until they’ve both had enough to drink that they can stop pretending to hate each other.

Anna ropes in each of the Homra boys for a dance, and with the magic of her puppy eyes, even manages to get Mikoto for three dances.

Munakata and some of the Scepter 4 boys that Totsuka doesn’t know get into a drinking contest with Chitose and Shohei, and Munakata drunk is strangely captivating.

Anna finally turns to Totsuka for their turn on the dance floor, and by the time the two songs they dance to are over, Totsuka is flushed and sweaty and needs a break.

“Anna,” he says, handing her his camera, “you’re in charge of photos while I get some air, okay?”

Anna gives a solemn nod, clutching the camera carefully.

He sneaks out onto the small balcony that’s attached to the reception room to enjoy some fresh air. He leans onto the railing, looking up at the clear night, at the stars twinkling prettily. Maybe he should have kept the camera, after all.

He turns when he hears someone else come onto the balcony. It’s Mikoto, unlit cigarette between his lips, bowtie undone, top of his dress shirt unbuttoned. Totsuka eyes the smooth skin of Mikoto’s throat and chest that’s left exposed, and his stomach flips.

Mikoto stands beside Totsuka, so close that their elbows bump. Totsuka leans into him, appreciating the warmth of his body in the cool evening air. He glances and Mikoto and can’t help but chuckle at how unapologetically unkempt he looks at such a fancy party.

“What?” Mikoto asks, stuffing the cigarette into his pocket.

“This.” Totsuka reaches up to finger the soft silk bowtie that’s hanging limply against Mikoto’s suit jacket.

Mikoto lifts his own hand, and Totsuka thinks he’s going to bat his hand away, but he grabs it instead, and twines their fingers together.

Totsuka’s lips part in a silent gasp. He watches Mikoto, who is staring out into the night. He recovers enough to say, “Don’t tell me you get sentimental at weddings, too.”

“Shut up,” Mikoto huffs, and then leans down to press their lips together. The kiss lingers, and Mikoto’s hand comes to rest on Totsuka’s neck, and Totsuka bets Mikoto can feel the flutter of his racing pulse under his thumb.

Totsuka tilts his head, angling to deepen the kiss, figuring that they at least have a few minutes before anyone notices they’re gone.

  
*

  
Days later, when he’s sifting through the pictures of the wedding on his camera, he finds a shot of him and Mikoto on the balcony. It’s of their backs, as they look up at the stars, and even in the poor lighting, you can see the shape of their fingers tangled together between them.


	2. better off this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I can't be around you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter: light angst

“I can’t be around you.”

He said it with his most menacing glare, the one he usually gave the street thugs that followed him on late-night walks home.

“King?” Totsuka blinked, all wide-eyed innocence. “What are you talking about?”

“Are you an idiot?” he grumbled. He loomed over Totsuka, who still hadn’t gotten the hint that he was supposed to be intimidated. “I said I don’t want you hanging around me anymore. I can’t stand you.”

Totsuka was silent.

Mikoto expected tears, maybe, or the sound of a sniffle. He was being as callous as he usually was with other people, and history would suggest that it would be enough for tears, at the very least. 

Totsuka’s bottom lip jutted out petulantly, and Mikoto steeled himself. 

But, when Mikoto spared a glance down, there were no tears clinging to those golden lashes, or trailing down round cheeks. Totsuka’s face was pinched into a frown, flushed red.

He was angry, Mikoto realized.

“You’re the idiot!” Totsuka snapped. “I’ll see you when you’re done being mean!”

Mikoto watched him stomp away, trying to push down the swirl of guilt in his gut. It was the right thing to do, even if Totsuka was pissed.

He didn’t ned a dumb brat following him around every minute of every day, and certainly not a stubborn, reckless, middle school brat with no concept of self-preservation or how truly dangerous a guy like Mikoto could be. Totsuka had already been sent to the hospital once, and received a handful of threats promising to send him back. Just because Totsuka seemed to accept this with a chipper smile didn’t mean Mikoto had to let him.

“I warned him,” Kusanagi had said, and so Mikoto figured another tactic might be more convincing.

It wouldn’t take long, Mikoto thought, for Totsuka to understand that he was better off away from him.

-

The next day, Mikoto sat in HOMRA, across from Kusanagi, trying to enjoy the relative peace and quiet.

“Oi,” Kusanagi said. “What’s with the face?”

“What face?”

Kusanagi studied him carefully. “You look… mad?”

“I’m not.”

“Uh-huh.” Kusanagi looked unconvinced. “Where’s Totsuka? He’s usually here by now.”

 _He’s not coming,_  Mikoto didn’t say. He shrugged.

But then the bell chimed as the door was pushed open, and Mikoto turned to see Totsuka Tatara bounce in.

“Good afternoon, Kusanagi-san, King!” he chirped, and plopped down onto the barstool beside Mikoto.

Mikoto glowered, but if Totsuka noticed, he didn’t react. He sat there, smiling. Like a goddamn idiot. 

Kusanagi raised an eyebrow, because apparently  _he_  could see the death glare Mikoto was sending Totsuka’s way, but he just shook his head. “I have to call my uncle about something,” he said. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he just sighed.

Once Kusanagi was out of earshot, Mikoto turned to Totsuka. “What are you doing here?”

When Totsuka’s eyes met Mikoto’s they glowed with an intensity that made his heart clench. “I don’t know what made you say those things yesterday,” he said lightly, “but I’m your friend. And so is Kusanagi-san.”

He said it so simply, as if that’s all that mattered. There was something almost defiant in how calmly he sat there, waiting for Mikoto to argue.

Mikoto sighed. “You’re stupid. The both of you.”

Totsuka laughed merrily. “Well, King is kind of stupid sometimes, too, so I think we make a good team!”

Mikoto huffed out a laugh, and Totsuka’s smile was so wide and bright. “Whatever,” he mumbled. Before he could think better of it, he reached out to ruffle Totsuka’s hair.


	3. sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're hiding something from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure self-indulgent fluff and I'm not sorry.

Totsuka took the last batch of chocolates out of the oven and smiled at how perfectly formed they’d turned out. He was getting better at this every year. He set them down on the cooling rack before turning to the oven to set it to the required temperature for his next project. He double-checked the recipe he’d pulled up on his phone. It was a little bit more ambitious: red velvet cupcakes with specially made red frosting. They were, of course, for Anna.

It was the day before Valentine’s Day and Totsuka was, as he did every year, making chocolates for the Homra boys. Since it was Anna’s first Valentines with them, he wanted to do something special for her. She deserved to be spoiled a little bit.

As he was mixing the cupcake batter in a large bowl, he heard someone enter the kitchen and sigh. Grinning knowingly, Totsuka turned to greet Mikoto.

“Good afternoon, King!” Totsuka said brightly. Mikoto’s gaze traveled from the cooling chocolates to the mess in the sink, and then finally to Totsuka himself. He eyed Totsuka’s sleeve, and when Totsuka looked down, he saw that he’d gotten batter on his favorite sweater. “Oops,” he chuckled.

“This again?” Mikoto asked.

“Why not?" Totsuka chirped. "Valentine’s Day is a day where you’re supposed to show people you love them.” He grabbed the cupcake trays.

“Are those for Anna?” Mikoto peered into the bowl at the red batter.

“Yep! I think she’ll like them. Is she still out with Yata and Kamomoto?”

Mikoto grunted in affirmation.

“Good. I should be done by the time she gets back.”

Mikoto lingered for a moment, and Totsuka heard him chuckle softly. When Totsuka turned to look at Mikoto, he’d already stepped out of the kitchen.

Totsuka returned to his task with renewed focus, carefully pouring the batter into the cupcake trays. He hummed to himself as he worked. Totsuka liked this kind of thing; giving small gifts and treats on holidays, birthdays. Someone had asked him once if was annoying for his birthday to be on Valentine’s Day, but frankly, Totsuka didn’t really think about it much. He’d much rather focus on how fun it was to give than have any expectations about getting something instead. He’d learned that lesson as a child who had grown up poor with an unreliable father.

Once, as a kid, he’d given his father flowers that he’d picked for Valentines Day. When his father’s face had crumpled, Totsuka had hesitantly apologized, naively thinking his father was displeased. But the fierce hug he’d received, and the kiss to his hair, had reassured him otherwise. When his father had apologized for not being able to give him anything for his birthday, Totsuka had shrugged. At least his father was home, he’d thought. That night, they’d shared a few of the chocolates Totsuka had received from his classmates, and it was, overall, one of the nicer memories that Totsuka carried with him into adulthood.

With Anna’s cupcakes cooled and frosted, Totsuka hid them in a high cupboard, where Anna would definitely not find them. He gathered the chocolates into containers, and then stuffed them in his bag, so he could package them at home, away from prying eyes. Everyone was oddly quiet when Totsuka emerged from the kitchen, like he’d interrupted something, but seemed to respond normally when he said goodbye for the evening. He paid it no mind.

Totsuka enjoyed the cool, fresh air as he walked home that night. Excitement thrummed through him as he thought of the next day. He hoped Anna would be happy.

 

*

 

The next morning, Totsuka woke up earlier than usual to make sure he had enough time to package the chocolates. He’d arrive at Homra early enough to give everyone their treats before the bar opened for the evening.

He arranged the chocolates into little plastic baggies, making sure Mikoto’s was full of the dark chocolate Totsuka had specially made for him. Each bag was labeled with one of the boys’ names. It was kinda cheesy, but what was wrong with that? Smiling at his handiwork, Totsuka got himself ready for the day. It would probably be a busy night at Homra, being Valentine’s Day and all. As he was putting the treats into a box, his phone rang.

“Hello?”  
  
_“Totsuka, are you still home?”_ Kusanagi asked. He sounded stressed.

“Yes,” he said, glancing at the time. It was still early, much earlier than he’d normally head to Homra anyways.  
  
_“Okay, good. Can you run to the store for me before you come over?”_

“Sure, Kusanagi-san.”  
  
Kusanagi listed off a few random items Totsuka would need to go to the market for, before hanging up abruptly. Totsuka wrote himself a list and tucked it into his pocket.

Not even an hour later, as he was tidying up his tiny kitchen, Totsuka heard a knock at his door. Swinging it open, he was surprised to find Mikoto standing there. 

“Yo,” Mikoto said, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Totsuka blinked. “King? What are you doing here?” 

Mikoto shifted awkwardly. “Thought you’d have stuff to carry.”

That, Totsuka thought, was a lie. As someone who didn’t talk much, it was easy to tell when Mikoto was lying. Totsuka laughed to cover his suspicion. “I don’t have that much to bring.”

Mikoto shrugged, and Totsuka moved aside to let him into the apartment. Mikoto looked around the small space. His eyes landed on a brightly colored painting that clashed with the other assortment of decorations Totsuka had in his place.

“Ah, it’s cool, isn’t it? I found it one night when I was walking home from Homra.”

“It was someone’s garbage?” Mikoto looked at him skeptically. 

“Don’t say it like that,” Totsuka chuckled. “I think it's nice.” Totsuka grabbed his coat and scarf. “Let’s get going! We have to stop at the store for Kusanagi-san.” He smiled brightly at Mikoto. 

Mikoto stared down at him for a moment. “I have to go to the bathroom,” he said abruptly, and disappeared down the hall. Totsuka waited restlessly on the couch for Mikoto to reappear a few minutes later. 

“Can we go now?” Totsuka asked, a little bit teasing. Mikoto nodded, avoiding Totsuka’s curious gaze.

They walked to the market in silence. Totsuka watched Mikoto check his phone a few times and type out a quick message. 

“Is that Kusanagi-san?” Totsuka asked. Mikoto grunted.

This was, Totsuka thought, highly unusual. It was rare for Mikoto to even carry a phone on him, never mind actually answer messages.

The market was busy, full of last-minute shoppers buying slightly overpriced cuts of meat and flowers. When they’d gathered everything on Kusanagi’s list, after zigzagging through the store ridiculously, Mikoto picked the longest checkout line. Totsuka tried to cover his smile, amused at Mikoto’s attempts at stalling them. He said nothing, until they were on their way back to Homra. “You’re hiding something from me,” he said lightly.

Mikoto choked on a cough, his cigarette tumbling from his open mouth. Totsuka laughed, delighted, and Mikoto glared at him in return.

“So, what is it?” he chirped. “Are we avoiding Homra? Was Kusanagi-san making you clean? Did somebody eat Anna’s cupcakes? Did you break--”

Totsuka couldn't finish his sentence, because Mikoto put his mouth in the way, pressing their lips together in a soft, somewhat off-center kiss. Totsuka’s heart stopped, and only started again when Mikoto was pulling away a few seconds later.

Totsuka’s mouth hung open, gaping, poised to say something, but nothing came out. His lips tingled. 

Seemingly satisfied with short-circuiting Totsuka’s brain, Mikoto started walking again. It took a second for Totsuka’s legs to start working again so that he could trail behind Mikoto. He knew he should probably worry because Mikoto was most _definitely_ hiding something, and there was always the possibility that he was having a very vivid hallucination, but Mikoto had _kissed_ him, and those worries faded as he pressed fingers to his lips.

By the time he was stepping through the door at Homra, Totsuka was still preoccupied enough that it took him a moment to process what was happening. 

He was greeted by a chorus. “Surprise!”

Everyone was already there, standing around, watching him, holding party poppers, party hats atop their heads. Even Fushimi was wearing a hat, though he was frowning like he was at his own execution instead of a party.

A banner hung over the bar top, and it read HAPPY BIRTHDAY TATARA in red.

“What?” he asked, dumbstruck, covered in confetti.

There was a tug on his shirt, and when he looked down, Anna was holding a party hat in her outstretched hand. “For Tatara,” she said. She offered one to Mikoto next, and with the power of her puppy dog eyes, managed to get him to wear it, too. 

Kusanagi brought him a drink, and Totsuka accepted it with a smile. “You didn’t have to do this,” he said. “What about Valentine’s Day?”

“Anna said we should do both,” Kusanagi replied.

“Ah,” Totsuka hummed. “It was Anna’s idea, but I’m sure Kusanagi-san was the mastermind.” 

Kusanagi chuckled, plucking a stray piece of confetti from Totsuka’s hair. “Well, I sent Mikoto because I figured he was the only one who you wouldn’t be able to get to talk. I gave him two instructions: stall you until I messaged him that it was okay, and to shut you up if you started askin’ questions.”

Totsuka choked on his drink, flushing at the memory of how exactly Mikoto had managed that.

Kusanagi gave him a thump on the back. “You okay?”  
  
“Fine!” he said too brightly. He snuck a look at where Mikoto had taken a seat, with Anna stuck to his side. 

They ate way too many sweets that night, with all the chocolates and cupcakes Totsuka had made, along with the birthday cake that Kusanagi and Anna had picked out from a bakery down the street.

And later, when Mikoto gave him a real birthday kiss, Totsuka couldn’t help but think that it was the sweetest thing he’d tasted all night.

 


	4. daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for vague references to sex.

Izumo bangs on the door, loudly enough to wake someone from their sleep, since the sun has barely started to come up in the sky and Mikoto is no doubt dead to the world.

After a long couple of minutes, Izumo hears shuffling and the sound of the door being unlocked. Mikoto opens it, dead eyed and wild haired, and the weight of his glare is truly impressive. “You better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn,” he grumbles, blinking sleepily.

“Sorry,” Izumo says, as Anna comes out from her hiding spot behind Izumo to run to Mikoto. She clings to his leg, and with a sigh, Mikoto picks her up. She immediately rests her head on his shoulder.

Anna doesn’t usually have any trouble staying with Izumo and Seri; Izumo likes to have her over every once in a while, both to give Mikoto a break and so that Anna can have some girl time, for lack of a better phrase. But Anna has had a rough childhood, and sometimes her nightmares get the best of her, and Izumo could hardly say no when she woke in the early hours of the morning, face sweaty and pale, and asked to go see Mikoto.

Izumo’s attention is pulled from where Anna’s tiny hand is clutching Mikoto’s shirt to movement in his peripheral vision. He realizes that Mikoto’s not alone. “Totsuka?” he asks, perplexed.

“Morning, Kusanagi-san,” Totsuka says softly, with a little wave.

And, well, Izumo has a few questions.

Why is Totsuka here, at five in the morning?

And why is he wearing Mikoto’s shirt, which looks about two sizes too big?

Totsuka walks up behind Mikoto, and Anna turns her head to look at him. He touches her cheek gently, and then his fingers brush her forehead. Izumo’s eyes are glued to where Totsuka’s other hand rests on the small of Mikoto’s back, to where his chin rests on Mikoto’s shoulder.

_Oh._

“Are you feeling okay, Anna?” Totsuka asks. She nods. “Do you want some tea? Or hot chocolate?”

Anna considers this, and tugs on Mikoto’s shirt to be let down. She takes Totsuka’s hand, and Totsuka leads her into the kitchen.

With Anna and Totsuka out of earshot, Izumo takes the opportunity to flick Mikoto on the forehead. “What the hell, Mikoto?” he asks.

Mikoto rubs his forehead, and moves aside to let Izumo into the apartment. “Sorry,” he grumbles. “You usually call first.”

Izumo shoots him a withering look, because that’s not what this is about at _all._ “How long has this been going on?” Mikoto shrugs. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you knew,” Mikoto says, shrugging again.

Izumo stares blankly for a moment before dropping his face into his open palm. “You’re such an idiot.” It’s muffled by his hand, but he knows Mikoto can still hear him.

Totsuka pads back into the room, and Izumo narrows his eyes at the deceptive innocence of Totsuka’s smile. “Do you want some tea or hot chocolate, Kusanagi-san?” he asks sweetly.

Izumo ignores the question. “I’m too tired for this,” he says. “I’m goin’ home. I’ll deal with you two idiots later.”

Totsuka laughs, and now that Izumo’s looking for it, he can see the way that Mikoto’s eyes seek out Totsuka’s smile, and warm at the sound of his laughter.

“See you later, Kusanagi-san!” Totsuka chirps.

“Yeah, yeah,” Izumo grouses, and he can hear Mikoto snicker.

Before he closes the door behind him, Izumo sneaks a look at Mikoto and Totsuka as they walk back to the kitchen. He watches Mikoto’s hand settle on Totsuka’s lower back, and the way Totsuka leans into his side. Izumo shakes his head as he closes the door. He can’t help but think that while this is unexpected, maybe it actually kind of makes sense.

*  

“Is Anna okay?” Seri asks sleepily when Izumo slides back into bed after the short drive.

“Yeah,” he mumbles, cuddling into her warmth.

His exasperation with his two best friends must be obvious in his reply, because Seri asks, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he murmurs, fighting a yawn. “I’ll tell you later.”

As he’s drifting off to sleep, Izumo wonders if he can convince Seri to go into work late, since they’d both lost a little bit of sleep this morning.

 

 

 

(Bonus)

_Earlier…_

Mikoto jolts awake at the loud banging outside. He’s content to ignore it, until Totsuka’s whispering into his shoulder. “King.”

Mikoto grunts, opening one eye. Morning light is starting to filter in through the windows, but it can’t be any later than five o’clock in the morning. His eyes droop shut again until Totsuka’s poking his cheek.

“King,” Totsuka repeats, a little bit louder. “I think someone’s at the door.”

Frowning, Mikoto rolls out of Totsuka’s hold and gets out of the bed. He’s about to leave his room when he hears Totsuka snicker. “King?”  
  
“What?” he grumbles. When he turns around, Totsuka’s sitting up in the bed, rumpled from sleep and from last night’s… activities.

“You should probably put some clothes on.”

 


	5. king of the court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: K/Haikyuu!! crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volleyball AU, implied Kusanagi Izumo/Awashima Seri, implied Yata Misaki/Fushimi Saruhiko

 

“King!” Totsuka burst through Mikoto’s bedroom door without so much as a knock. “You’re gonna miss practice!” he cried, volleyball clutched to his chest.

Mikoto’s muffled groan just made Totsuka smile brightly. You’d think that the captain of a high school volleyball club would be more enthusiastic about volleyball, but, really, Mikoto had been dragged into the sport by his group of friends. Then they had all voted him captain, because Kusanagi had assured them that it would annoy him and provide endless entertainment. (Totsuka thought Mikoto made a good captain, honestly, because there was something about him that made the other boys look up to him and work harder. He had felt that way when he’d met Mikoto, too.)

“King,” he sang as he approached Mikoto, who was sprawled out on his bed, face pressed into his pillow, and poked his cheek. “Honami-sensei will be mad if you’re late again.”

Totsuka was able to drag Mikoto along towards the gym, the threat of a scolding from Honami enough motivation. They met Kusanagi on the way and walked to school together. Today was an informal practice, which were always fun because Honami usually brought her niece, Anna, along.

Anna had developed a strange attachment to Mikoto. The first time Anna’d sat in on practice, she’d walked up to Mikoto and just stared at him. “Your red is pretty,” she had said after a long silence.

It was a wise observation, Totsuka thought. Mikoto was actually known as the Red King in the high school circuit, thanks to his bright hair, the red of their jerseys, and his frankly terrible temper. The power of his spikes and serves were unparalleled, when he was in the right mood.

As they entered the gym, they were greeted with a chorus of hellos and a particularly loud “Mikoto-san!” from Yata. He was a first-year, and the way he looked up to his third-year senpai was, to Totsuka, very sweet.

Mikoto grumbled a hello, which Totsuka thought was less sweet.

Honami hadn’t arrived yet, but they started their stretches anyways. Everyone else was there; Mikoto, of course, was their hotheaded ace, and Yata their rambunctious libero. Kamamoto was their iron wall of a middle blocker. Chitose and Shohei were middle blockers, while Fujishima, Dewa and Bandou were wing spikers. Eric, their pinch server, was their secret weapon, with his newly learned jump floater serve. 

Kusanagi was… Well, he was a wing spiker, technically, but he was really good at everything, especially receives. He was a setter in his first year, when Totsuka had still been in middle school, and when Totsuka joined the team, Kusanagi taught him everything he knew about strategy. He was probably the most well rounded player on their team, and you could even say that he was the unofficial captain. (He also got in the most trouble, mostly for flirting with other teams’ managers.)  
  
Totsuka was the starting setter. He didn’t have the most powerful serve, or the quickest tosses, but he had a knack for strategy, thanks to Kusanagi’s guidance, that made him surprisingly dangerous on the court. Nobody ever saw him coming, and the assumption that he was weak usually worked in his favor. He was able to accommodate all of his teammates, but he and Mikoto, his ace, had formed a nearly unbeatable partnership, when Mikoto was on his game. Totsuka knew Mikoto well enough that he’d learned how to coax Mikoto out of his moods and let him shine.

Distracted by the sight of Mikoto’s lean muscles shifting as they stretched, his attention snapped to the door when Honami and Anna finally arrived. Honami greeted the boys brightly, as she did every practice, no matter how early or late. Totsuka was glad she was their club advisor, even if she didn’t know all that much about volleyball.

Anna trailed in beside Honami, clutching her hand until she spotted Mikoto. She ran up to him and stared with wide, unblinking eyes. Mikoto patted her head awkwardly, which, Totsuka knew, was basically a gesture of affection. Anna scurried back to sit beside Honami, where she’d probably stay for the rest of practice. 

The boys gathered around to start practice off with a meeting.

“Are you ready to play the Blues next week?” Honami asked them, and their response was enthusiastic, to say the least. 

Several of them had very personal reasons for wanting to defeat the Blues, who were their ultimate rivals. Mikoto had a weirdly intense rivalry with the Blues’ captain and setter, Munakata Reisi. Munakata was always trying to outsmart Mikoto on the court, but Mikoto always countered with terrifying brute strength. Yata’s childhood friend Fushimi Saruhiko was on the Blues, too, and it always seemed like they were showing off for each other in matches. Totsuka assumed there was something going on there, but he didn’t want to pry. Kusanagi always looked forward to playing the Blues because their manager, Awashima Seri, was very pretty. The glares she sent him in response to his advances were kind of scary, but that only seemed to make Kusanagi want to flirt even more.

And, well, Totsuka could admit that even he was looking forward to playing the Blues, because there was nothing quite like the sight of Mikoto really letting loose on the court.

“We’re gonna defeat those Blue bastards, right, Mikoto-san?” Yata asked with a grin.

“Language, Yata-kun,” Honami admonished, but even she couldn’t hide a smile at Yata’s excitement.

“Yeah,” Mikoto said, his sly grin matching Yata’s. "Let's burn them."

Yata hopped up to his feet and pumped a fist in the air. “No blood! No bone! No ash!” he cried, and they all cheered.

Totsuka followed his teammates onto the court with a smile.

No matter whether they won or lost, playing with his friends was always fun.

 


	6. catching snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: catching snowflakes with your tongue + breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths
> 
> Rated G

 

Mikoto was sipping his beer, lips pressed to the glass, when Totsuka cried out loud enough to make him choke on it.

“It’s snowing!” Totsuka’s voice echoed in the silence of the empty bar, which had closed nearly an hour ago. It was Totsuka’s night to close the place, and so it had been just the two of them since.

Totsuka ran to the door, pushing it open and letting in a burst of cold air.

“Oi,” Mikoto scolded him.

Totsuka turned to him, absolutely delighted. “Let’s go outside, King!”

“Why?” He never understood why Totsuka got so excited about the first snowfall every year. Did he like being cold that much?

Totsuka was already shrugging on his thick burgundy coat. “Because it’s fun!”

Mikoto grunted.

Undeterred, Totsuka grabbed Mikoto’s black jacket and dropped it in his lap. “Fresh air is good for you, King,” he said with an easy smile. Totsuka didn’t see the moment Mikoto relented, because he was already out the door.

Resigned, Mikoto followed him out the door to watch him stand in the middle of the empty street, face tilted up towards the sky. The snowflakes were fat and wet, clinging to Totsuka’s golden hair and dark coat as they fell.

Not content to let Mikoto watch from the sidelines, Totsuka ran up to him and grabbed his hand to pull him into the middle of the street. Mikoto sighed as a giant snowflake hit the sensitive skin right under his eye. His eye twitched. Totsuka laughed at the disgruntled expression on Mikoto’s face, and then he tilted his head up to stare at the falling snow once again. He stuck out his tongue, trying to catch the flakes and giggling as they melted.

“You’re an idiot,” Mikoto said, eyes stuck on the pink of Totsuka’s tongue.

“King should try, too!” Totsuka said, though it was barely intelligible with the tip of his tongue still peeking out.

Even if Mikoto _had_ been interested in catching snowflakes, it was impossible to look away from Totsuka, not when he was laughing and flushed pink from the cold. Impulsively, Mikoto reached to press his thumb to a snowflake that had landed on the curve of Totsuka’s cheek.

Totsuka looked at him with wide eyes. “King?”

Mikoto let his thumb brush against Totsuka’s bottom lip as his gaze lingered on Totsuka’s mouth. Totsuka must have realized what Mikoto was about to do first; Mikoto heard Totsuka’s breath hitch before he even realized that he’d leaned in.

Totsuka’s lips were soft against Mikoto’s, and a little cold. Mikoto tugged Totsuka a little bit closer so he could deepen the kiss.

“Warm,” Totsuka murmured against his mouth.

“Huh?” Mikoto breathed. He could feel the shape of Totsuka's smile. 

“King is always so warm.” Their lips were still touching, and every puff of Totsuka’s hot breath against his mouth made Mikoto shiver. Mikoto cupped a hand around Totsuka’s cheek, letting the kiss linger for a moment before stepping back. When he did, Totsuka’s eyes were so bright and full of love and want that heat pooled in his belly; no wonder he was always so warm, when Totsuka was always looking at him like _that_.

“We should get back inside,” Totsuka said. Mikoto let Totsuka hold his hand and drag him back into the bar. “Let’s make hot cocoa, King!” Totsuka grinned. “To warm up!”

It was far too late in the night for Totsuka to be drinking hot cocoa, and Mikoto could think of more appealing ways to warm Totsuka up, but even so, Mikoto felt the corner of his lips lift into a smile. “Fine,” he said.

 


	7. too spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I don't want to fall asleep. I'm scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff & humor, a little bit nsfw. (rated m)

**too spooky**

 

“Oi,” Mikoto whispered harshly into the pitch-black darkness of his bedroom. “What are you doing?” The door had just creaked open, and Mikoto heard the patter of footsteps in his room. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” a voice whispered back. A familiar warmth pressed against Mikoto’s side, nuzzled against his cheek. 

“I don’t know,” Mikoto said flatly. “I can’t see anything.”   
  
“Okay, then what does it  _ feel  _ like I’m doing?”

Mikoto inhaled sharply as soft lips brushed against his jaw. “I thought you were sleeping downstairs.” 

“I don’t want to fall asleep,” Totsuka murmured innocently against Mikoto’s skin. “I’m scared.”

Mikoto scoffed. “You’re so full of shit,” he said, as he reached out a hand to pull Totsuka more tightly against him.

Totsuka chuckled sweetly. “It’s true,” he insisted. “Fushimi’s stories are always so scary.”

They’d been drinking downstairs in the bar when conversation had somehow veered towards urban legends, and Fushimi had told a story about an evil spirit that haunted a local park not far from Homra. Yata’s face had turned ashen when he realized that it was the same park they sometimes took Anna to play. “Good thing Anna’s already in bed,” Yata had said weakly, “or else she’d be really scared.”

Nobody had pointed out that Yata was the only one who was ever frightened by these spooky stories, nor did anyone comment on Fushimi’s small smile when Yata pushed his pillow suspiciously close to his as they got ready to sleep in the bar.

The bed creaked loudly as Mikoto moved to lay on top of Totsuka. 

“Pfft…” Totsuka laughed loudly, and then covered his mouth. “Sorry, sorry,” he said. “It’s just that your bed is terrible.”

“Shut up,” Mikoto said, and then he leaned down to keep Totsuka quiet. 

But staying quiet was nearly impossible; his bed was old and squeaky, and Mikoto was too turned on by Totsuka’s gasps and moans to discourage them. 

Mikoto was too distracted by Totsuka’s hand on his dick to hear someone coming up the stairs until they heard a soft knock on his door. 

They both froze.

“Mikoto-san?” a voice called softly.   
  
It was, of course, Yata. Mikoto said nothing, hoping he could pretend to be asleep. But Yata just called out more firmly. “Mikoto-san, are you awake?”

“Yeah,” he replied, grunting in frustration when Totsuka’s hand slid out from inside Mikoto’s pants. “What is it?”

“Can I come in for a second?” Yata asked.

Before he could answer, Totsuka was rolling off the bed and crawling underneath it. Mikoto rolled his eyes; it seemed like a lot of work to hide something that everyone would figure out eventually, anyways, but he would follow Totsuka’s lead on this one.

“Come in,” Mikoto said. 

The door pushed open slightly, and Yata peered in, gripping his cell phone as a flashlight. He pointed it at Mikoto, and Mikoto winced at the bright light.

“What?” he grumbled.

“Sorry!” Yata said nervously. “It’s just, I heard weird noises from up here, and…” he hesitated. “And Totsuka-san disappeared!”

Mikoto ignored the snickers he could hear from under his bed. He sighed. “Maybe he’s in the bathroom.”

Yata shook his head. “I already checked.”

“Then maybe he went home.”   
  
“But his phone is still downstairs! And his jacket and stuff.”

This was getting ridiculous. “I’m sure Totsuka’s fine,” Mikoto said. 

“I know it’s dumb,” Yata said earnestly, “but I can’t help but think...”

There was something slightly endearing about Yata interpreting Totsuka’s absence and the “weird noises” from Mikoto’s bedroom as a possible ghost attack, and not the more obvious explanation. Mikoto’s lips twitched into a tiny smile, when Yata suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream. 

Yata pointed the light down at his foot, where Totsuka had gripped a hand around his ankle. Yata merely stared for a moment, shocked, and Totsuka laughed wildly. “Sorry, Yata,” he said, gasping for air. “I just wanted to scare King a bit.”

Yata blinked. “Oh.” He laughed weakly. “Uh, good one, Totsuka-san,” he said, still looking a little pale. 

“Misaki?” a soft voice said from behind him, and Yata screamed again.

Anna appeared at his side, patting his arm reassuringly. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay!” Yata said.

Totsuka got up from his hiding spot. “It's late. We should all get to bed,” he said. “Good night, King,” he said with a wink, shutting the door behind him as the three of them left Mikoto’s room. 

Mikoto frowned, suddenly alone again. He was a little itchy all over, body still thrumming with heat from Totsuka’s touch.

Totsuka was going to come back, right?   
  
  
  
_ The next day… _

“But it turns out, he was just hiding under Mikoto-san’s bed to scare him!” Yata laughed heartily, in a way he hadn’t been able to last night.

Fushimi stared at him.

“What?” Yata asked.

“Misaki,” Fushimi said, snickering, “you’re an idiot.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you want to talk (or cry) about mikototsu, or send in some prompts, come find me on tumblr! // alicialeila.tumblr.com


End file.
